derpypanda24databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures Of Ross The Panda
The Adventures Of Ross The Panda is an American Cartoon that premeired on August 17th 2013. It currently airs on NickTV. It premeired with two back to back episodes. The show is rated TV-14 but sometimes TV-MA Plot Ross The Panda goes on crazy adventures with his four friends Characters Ross the Panda: A likeable panda with a dead end job. Tammy the Cat: An ex-millionare with an online shopping problem Victor the voodoo: A vicious killer that wants to murder his enemies. Perry the Flamingo: A alcoholic flamingo that loves beer. Bonkers the Old Guy: An old man that dates women who could be his granddaughters. Rick: The gang lives in his cellar Mrs. Butterstoch: a bartender, Perry likes her. Beaver Boy: Ross' Long lost beaver brother, name is really Paul. Season 1 (2013-2014) Note: Only DerpyPanda24, Sr. Wario, IAmBagel, InvaderRob and TyranRex can make episodes 1 Wasted: Ross meets Tammy, Victor ,Perry ,and Bonkers and tries to find a house with them. (Writer: DerpyPanda24) 2 The Cellar: Ross and the gang find their home:some random dude's cellar (Writer: DerpyPanda24) 3 Breaking and Entering: The Gang robs Rick's house. (Writer: DerpyPanda24) 4 Rivals: A rival group beats up Tammy, so the gang has to get their revenge. (Writer: DerpyPanda24) 5''' Vacation': The gang fights over where they will go for vacation. (Writer: DerpyPanda24) 6' Sober': The gang replaces Perry's beer with applejuice. (Writer: DerpyPanda24) 7' No Good': Bonkers unknowingly dates Victor's goth daughter. Victor is enraged and tries to kill Bonkers. (Writer: Sr. Wario ) 8 '''The Shopping Games': Tammy holds a bet with Ross saying she can buy more stuff online than he can. (Writer: DerpyPanda24) 9 Bore-igins: '''Ross has a flashback to when he first met the gang. (Writer: Sr. Wario) 10 '''You've Been Clowned: Ross Becomes afraid of clowns. (Writer:DerpyPanda24) 11 The Diploma: Perry has to graduate hign school to get his dream job. (Writer:DerpyPanda24) 12''' Layaway': Perry gets drunk and robs Kmart. (Writer:DerpyPanda24) 13Unconvientienal Love: Ross and tammy fall in love, so the other three try to break them up (Writer:DerpyPanda24) 14'The Drunk Diaries:Ross tries to be like perry. (Writer:DerpyPanda24) 15'Sheldon The Turtle:'The gang gets hooked on a show about a stripper turtle (Writer:DerpyPanda24) 16 'Bonkers is Gay:'Bonkers thinks he is gay after watching project runway all stars. (Writer:DerpyPanda24) 17'The show:'Victor gets his own show. 18 Beaver Boy: after going to his family reunion Ross sets out to find his long lost brother (Paul) "Beaver Boy". '''(Cliffhanger season finale) (Writer:DerpyPanda24) 'Season 2 2014-' Will have 26 episodes 1Family Time:Ross introduces Beaver Boy to the gang (Writer:DerpyPanda24) 2. You Suck: The gang tries to kill Beaver Boy after he annoys them (Writer: Sr.Wario) 3. The End is near: When Perry stops drinking Ross thinks the world will end (Writer:DerpyPanda24) 4. When Ricks Fall: Rick becomes poor and loses everything, and after stating that Ross is his only friend, he tries to help him. (Writer: Sr.Wario) 5. The Death of Ross?(Part 1): After Perry learns that Ross has been murdered, he tries to avenge him. (Writer: Sr.Wario) 6. Not Really(Part 2): Perry learns Tammy killed Perry for all of his money and the two battle. However, Perry was just dreaming, much to his happiness and disappointment. (Writer: Sr.Wario) 7. Super Ross Bros.: Ross is insulted when nerds tell him that nowadays people suck at video games, and he tries to beat Super Mario Bros. but has some difficulties. (Writer: Sr.Wario) 8. Z-Box 720: Ross gets a new gaming console, but the console is planning to start a conspiracy about Ross which will start his "demise". However, Beaver Boy learns about this and plans to destroy the Z-Box (Writers: IAmBagel, DerpyPanda24) 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 Season 3 TBA Season 3 has been confirmed. there will be 26 episodes Film A film for the show is possible